Rima Lannister (Mariko Kasan)
"I may not know who I truly am or where I really came from, but that won't stop me from finding out." - Rima Lannister 'First Name' Rima 'Last Name' Lannister 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' Ri Ri Lani 'Age' 15 Ark 22: 17 Ark 24: 18 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 128 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Rima Rima is rather shy and not so outgoing at first, but it does not take long for her to get comfortable in a new environment and show her true colors. She is well known in her neighborhood in District 2 for being weird and unpredictable. One day she is performing surgery on her stuffed animals and the next day she's lighting firecrackers on the back of her scooter thinking it'll magically turn into a rocket and launch her to the moon. She prefers not to fit in or be just like everyone else, but to stand out for all the weird reasons she can muster. Her hobbies include staying up all night nose deep in her favorite superhero comic book or screaming furiously at her television while immersed in an adrenaline-pumping videogame. She loves to hang out at arcades and comic book conventions as well as dressing up as some of her favorite comic book characters. She does not care to look extra pretty or impressive like most girls in school, but prefers giant glasses to cover most of her face instead. Either way, she is still highly noticeable when she gets in her element. Overall, Rima is friendly to those who are friendly to her, especially if they're just as weird as she is. She isn't much of a fighter, but will make sure to leave some damage if she absolutely has to. However, there is a lot more to her than meets the eye. 'Ark 22' Over the course of the two years added to her life, Rima has become quite the vibrant teenager. Her reputation of being weird and unpredictable yet and still proceeds her, however, she has outgrown the shy nature she once had when she was younger. Rima accepts herself as a young girl who is blossoming into womanhood and as such, has undergone a great deal of maturity. Her main focuses are her school work and bettering her performance when it comes to her job at the Kasaihana Gazette. No longer would she rather be alone than hang out with others, but is now a social butterfly, enjoying activities such as going out to parties, meeting up for a warm beverage at the local coffee shop, and even hanging out at the beach (mostly because she just adores how she looks in a bikini). She charms others with her sweet and friendly personality and is quite easy to get along with. However, her love for comic books and videogames is something she'll never out grow. If she's not nose deep in a good novel or keeping up with her favorite action-packed comics, she is usually out exploring the city, searching for something new to get into. Only when she has the free time, that is. The rest of her days are spent studying or running around like a chicken with is head cut off trying to hunt down a good story to write about for the Kasaihana Gazette. As a newly hired journalist, she takes her job seriously, mostly because her boss scares the living hell out of her and she'd rather not piss him off. She's developed a close friendship with her partner and photographer for the Gazette, Kichiro Yori or Kichi for short, and has even labeled him as her bffl (best friend for life). If there is anyone that she can confide in, spill all her deepest darkest secrets to, and depend on for anything, it's her best friend Kichiro. Mariko Kasai Mariko Kasan is Rima's true name given to her by her biological father, Fuzen Kasan. For those who don't know, Fuzen Kasan is the highly revered leader of the Odoru Ryu Order who are located on an island off the coast of Kasaihana called Azulon, where he has also been crowned Emperor. Fuzen is known for his hatred of mankind and thirst for power though he is very powerful and feared as it is. Mariko Kasan is also the dual personality that gradually developed within Rima's mind when she was just a little girl and is in every way the complete opposite of Rima. While Rima is shy and timid at times, Mariko is the bold and outgoing character. She is fearless like her father and when her mind is set on a goal, she will do any and everything in her power to achieve it. Mariko is a bit of a flirt and is cunning and crafty unlike Rima, and will even carry herself as such. You can say she is the devious and mysterious side of Rima who loves nothing more than creating trouble and endless chaos. When angered, her thirst for blood and sadistic behavior is what makes her truly unpredictable and deadly in battle. While most fighters know their limits, Mariko knows none, except landing someone in their grave....in several unrecognizable peaces. This alter personality is able to make an appearance in Rima's mind every now and then, influencing her thoughts when she finds herself in an emotional or compromising situation, but shows up without question during a fight. The main switch to triggering Mariko's arrival is violence, the sight of blood, even the sound of breaking bones and knuckles cracking against skulls. This is due to the fact that Mariko loves to fight and possesses an extraordinarily destructive nature which takes over the entire body of her hostess once she's fully awakened. In explanation, once the nanomachines in Rima's body are fully activated. Appearance Ark 19 Rima is rather petite but still curvy beneath her oversized clothing. Her facial features can be described as doll-like with her giant, honey brown eyes and blushing red cheeks. Her vibrant copper hair usually hangs straight down her back and to her waist, which she rarely keeps neat. She wears oversized glasses over her brown eyes, gages in her ears, snake bite piercings on her bottom lip, and a large black bandage over her nose. Her nails are always painted black and she is mostly seen in her school uniform which consists of a white blouse, pleated black skirt, ripped hosiery, punk style boots, and a skulls and bones scarf around her neck. Ark 22-23 Rima's appearance has changed over the course of two years, as it would occur with any young girl blossoming into a young woman. Her once petite frame has blossomed into a lovely hour glass shape with a larger C-cup chest, flat stomach, proportional hips and shapely legs. She hasn't grown much taller, only two inches to be exact which puts her at a height of 5"5 instead of 5"3. As her face has developed newer and prettier features, she's gotten rid of the oversized glasses, only wearing a prescripted pair for reading or studying. She prefers fitted clothing rather than giant sweaters and anything that practically swallowed her whole, now sporting short skirts and bright colored tops that do more to accent her bust. 229c0b97f266c76e797991f2defbe97d.jpg 54fa02a332228f5c3de7ef4b964eee11 (1).jpg 7cd9663ed62cdc07032674a222df5895.jpg Bd9551b0028db4649cd253827891bea1 (1).jpg C5cc0b09712381c173354338e3ae222c.jpg D2cb20c9a8ee84d2ca051bfd35589ade.jpg Ibtj4CtWD6rlZm.jpg 20ceaebdf2ee86747903317b05cf30a7.jpg Bleach fanart 23-1.jpg Bleach inoue orihime strawberries 1100x1101 wallpaper wallpaperswa.com 53.jpg 9ae37469cd2cce3e73e3fb93803e3624.jpg Orihime-Inoue-anime-34467059-480-640.png Fd5438a65ad5de1412577f0cfaefd40e.jpg Fan Art 2 by LeKaPet.jpg F64e3415285a5a7a4befe17b5757a78d.jpg Alignment: Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' None High school grade Senior 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *High School Student * Journalist for the Kasaihana Gazette 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Rima prefers not to fight or hurt anyone, but if she finds herself in a situation where she has no other choice but to fight, she will use any and every piece of her environment to her advantage. Also known as Weapon Improvisation. This is the ability to use or create improvised weapons, whether it be a lacrosse stick someone accidentally left in the hallway or a lunch tray used as a shield in the midst of an epic food fight. Users can use or create improvised weapons, allowing them to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc, and instantly use them for effective offensive purposes. Science Attuned Physiology The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of bulletproof_by_violentquiche-d5q4c33.jpg c57.png celty_by_bdstevens-d4i7n0h.jpg female_prototype_by_cohenr-d41lz15.jpg tumblr_ljkkf99mZp1qiuqmho1_500.gif prototype_fanart_by_tekkoontan-d6tohe1.jpg scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbably consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics, drugs, cybernetics, or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. In Rima's case, Fuzen Kasan's Nanomachine Implantation procedure proved successful and would have remained in a stabilized condition for the rest of her life, but a chemical plant explosion that should have killed her changed that. Exposure to the dangerous chemicals within the plant along with the heavy amount of radiation created by the plant explosion completely rearranged and rewired the nanomachine coding created by Fuzen Kasan. Resulting in a defect that granted her the ability to manipulate biomass energies instead of fire as her father had intended. The original procedure had already enhanced her strength, speed, and many other bodily functions, making her almost the prodigy that her father wanted her to be. However, after surviving the chemical plant explosion, there is much to be learned and discovered about her physical alterations. '''Weapon of Choice *'Weapon Improvisation': The ability to use or create improvised weapons such as broom sticks, baseball bats, etc. *'Shapeshifting BioClaws': Mariko is most likely to use this weapon seeing as though she is the more offensive side of Rima. When activated, the biomass of the arms shift into three-fingered, one-thumbed talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, allowing dismemberment of human-sized enemies with ease. However, the claws are not as effect, but will still do damage to, heavily armored objects or reinforced metal objects. Biomass Manipulation When Fuzen Kasan first formulated the idea of performing a Nanomachine Implantation procedure on his daughter when she was only an infant, his expectations were that she would grow up with the ability to create and manipulate fire as he did. As well as enhance her speed and strength along with it. That was what his redesigned nanomachines were supposed to do. However, surviving the nuclear plant explosion changed all of that. Exposure to the dangerous chemicals and radiation poison created by the explosion greatly effected the nanomachines implanted into Rima's blood by throwing off their functions and patterns and "rewiring" them in a sense. No longer were they programmed in an orderly fashion, but instead went haywire so to speak, thus granting her a new ability that no scientist in the city had ever heard or thought of. Rima is not able to create and manipulate fire like her father, but can instead perform a more spectacular trick as a result of her defected nanomachines. Rima is instead able to manipulate biomass which is an energy source consisted of the biological material from living organisms. This ability can be used for regenerative purposes, shapeshifting, and even building organic constructs. *'Shapeshifting: '''The chemical plant explosion, along with rearranging and horribly defecting the nanomachines in Rima's blood, granted her the ability to both shapeshift and fashion her body into weapons. Though for her, this is yet to be discovered, it is a painful and difficult transformation and will take plenty of training to master. For starters, she is able to fashion her arm into a bladed weapon that resembled a large, sharpened blade covered in viral flesh and usually has a reddish hue. The appearance of the blade is rather grotesque and, as stated before, painful to the user, but with time and appropriate honing, Rima will be able to use this efficiently. Along with many more weapons. *'Superhuman Strength: This is a result of the original nanomachine implantation though the explosion has given it the ability to increase and accelerate at a rapid pace, meaning she can go from lifting a car to punching a hole through a two-foot steel door or ripping a tank in half depending on the situation. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Rima's speed is greatly enhanced, meaning she can run as fast if not faster than a vehicle and move the rest of her body at high speeds as well. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Rima can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and manuevers over and around vehicles and other obstacles with little to no problem. For starters, her leg strength will only allow her to jump over a tractor trailor or about as high as the ceiling in an average sized room but with further training and practice, she can train herself to jump much higher. Even as high as ten stories. She can run up sheer surfaces such as walls or the side of a building not can only stick for a short amount of time at her amateur level. *'Superhuman Endurance: 'Rima's endurance level exceeds that of any normal human. This is both a result of the nanomachine implantation as well as the defect of the nanomachines. Her strong bone structure, further fortified by the nanomachines, enables her to survive falls from high summits, makes her almost (ALMOST) immue to debilitating injuries and for a short amount of time, even allows her to take a number of bullets straight to the body without causing too much damage. Yes, all these things will still hurt her to the core, but will not incapacitate her. At her early stage of development, she is still able to be killed by several things. The Jekyll & Hyde Factor: Split Personality Syndrome *The "Jekyll & Hyde Factor" is one of the most dangerous effects of Fuzen Kasan's augmented version of the Nanomachine technology. In which the person who has been injected literally goes from a normal person to complete beserker mode when the situation calls for it. One particular character who suffered greatly from this effect was Shira Hanako. In essence, once the nanomachines within her body becomes active, her personality is altered into becoming completely ruthless and destructive, caring not for the safety and well being of others while she is aiming to completely eradicate her target. The extreme level of hatred and bloodlust one feels under this effect is so great that they will literally "Black-Out" while the effect is taking its course and will be unable to recall what they have done once they've snapped out of the stage. While this factor led to Shira Hanako's incarceration at the Tasanagi Asylum, it has had a similar effect on its newest host, Rima Lannister. When Rima's nanomachines become active, the Jekyll & Hyde Factor comes into play, awakening an alter personality that completely takes over her mind, body and actions. The main stimulation that will trigger this effect is violent or threatening situations in which her only option is to defend herself. Mariko Kasai, the name of this alter personality, awakens once the nanomachines detect danger and begin to react. In turn, the effect completely transforms Rima from a normal, civilized young girl to a blood-thirsty killer without a single rational thought. The glowing red color of her eyes once her nanomachines are active is the main indicator that she has reached this stage, along with her profane language and maniacal mannerisms. She becomes ruthless and relentless in battle and feels as though there are no limits when she sets her mind to coming out on top. If the effect has taken too much control, she may even be subject to turning on her friends and family to harm or even kill them. Giphy (1)ofadmk.gif Higurashi-laugh-shion-o.gif Higurashi-o.gif Light-s-evil-laugh-o.gif Allies/Enemies Zak Lannister ( Adopted Brother) Kichiro Yori (Bestfriend, Photographer for Kasaihana Gazette) Talon a.k.a. Tatsuya Kasan (Biological Brother) Ginji Shibata (Deceased) 'Background Years ago when the Odoru Ryu Order attacked the S.S. Atlantica where an unsuspecting Shira Hanako had been planning to enjoy a nice vacation alone, it was understood that there had been no survivors left after the newly built cruise ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Searches lasted for weeks on end in hopes that at least one or two heads would surface alive, but none were found. Every passenger on board, according to the local news stations, were dead and lost at sea. Weeks later, after Shira Hanako's departure from Azulon Island, a few monks residing on the island stumbled upon something floating with the sea foam along the shore. An unconscious, brown-haired beauty with nothing but ripped and torn clothing just barely clinging to her body. That was Rima Lannister's mother. The first known survivor of the attack on the S.S. Atlantica. The leader of the Odoru Ryu Order, the fierce and cold-hearted Fuzen Kasan, would have had anyone else killed on the spot or dragged to a dungeon for brutal torture, seeing as though only a chosen handful were allowed to step foot on the island. If you were not chosen...you would not live to tell the tale of Azulon Island. However, instead of having her executed immediately, the fearless leader saw something in her that his followers didn't. And that was her desperation to survive, to cling to what dear life was left in her. In his eyes, a survivor was meant to share in the knowledge of true strength and power. As a result, the following year and some months were spent nursing the woman back to full health as well as training her in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu. Fuzen did not force her to undertake Nanomachine procedures as his other followers had before her, but instead allowed her to choose whether or not she wanted her blood to remain clean. The woman did not believe in the injections and therefore refused them. However, she still proved herself to be a fast learner and very proficient in the art she had been taught. Over time as Fuzen watched her grow stronger and healthier, he began to see her in a different light. In fact, he could honestly admit to his righthand men that he was rather impressed with her. Other than Shira Hanako, he had never seen a woman pick up a martial art as intricate as Shaolin Kung Fu the way this woman did. Not even his only daughter, Yuri, who was badly defeated by Shira in a final battle. However, he was not one to compliment a student face-to-face, assuming that it would make them arrogant or cocky, so he did not express this in words. Instead, he seduced her into his bed. Which for Fuzen Kasan, is simply telling a bitch to take off their clothes and bend over for him. And a few weeks later, the news was delivered to Fuzen that he would be having a second child. Years of training under Fuzen's mentorship had tought the woman of his blatant cruelty and cold-hearted nature. He cared about no one but himself and expressed this daily as if it were an accomplishment to be proud of. Countless times had she witnessed him brutally torture and even kill his faithful followers over one simple act that was against his wishes, stating that it was for the greater good and that the other trained monks on the island would better themselves from watching their brethren die. She regretted allowing her body to be touched by him, but made a promise to herself that she would provide nothing but the best for their child and show unconditional love for as long as she was alive. Nine months later, the child was born. A beautiful, brown-eyed baby girl who brought nothing but joy to her mother. "We will name her Mariko." Fuzen stated after watching the mother of his daughter sit through hours of excruciating labor, the child curled into his arms after delivery. "I will mold her into the prodigy she is destined to be, a goddess taken after my own flesh and blood. She will someday conquer worlds and lead our nation into superiority." Fuzen went on and on about what he wanted for his second daughter. He even went on to state that he would be performing a Nanomachine Implantation procedure on her to further ensure that she would become as powerful as he desired. Her mother was alarmed by this, horrifed in fact that he would think to do such a thing to a small infant. She did not want her daughter to grow up a fighter and a killer, let alone with nanomachines floating around in her body making her a walking weapon of mass destruction. Instead, she wanted her daughter to live a normal life away from the island. She wanted her to attend a normal high school, make normal friends, and have no prior knowledge of her evil, sociopathic pyromaniac father, Fuzen Kasan. Needless to say, Fuzen carried on with his plans for making his daughter his literal prodigy. One night while the mother slept with baby Mariko held securely in her arms, Fuzen slipped into her abode and took the small infant, carrying her away into the laboratory where his twisted experiments were born. Being a lover of science and biogenetic enhancements himself, he had been fascinated with nanomachine technology since the moment it became exposed to the public. He had spent years studying the technical codes and design structure for the nanomachines until he could eventually replicate and create his own advanced nanomachine technology. His design for the technology would specifically accelerate Mariko's strength and speed, giving her peak human abilities such as the other monks on the island including himself. It would also grant her the gift of Fire Manipulation, which is known on Azulon Island as Kasaijutsu. He designed these particular nanomachines so that the power of each nanite would accelerate along with her natural growth, so the older she got, the more powerful the nanites would become as well. And by the end of the night, the Lord of Fire had officially succeeded with the performance of the procedure, as painful as it was for the tiny Mariko. She was returned to her mother with no note of what had been done. The following morning, servants had been sent to the mother's abode for daily services, but to Fuzen's astonishment, they reported back to him saying that she was not there. She, along with several of her belongings, had vanished. A search went on for hours across the entire island in hopes that the mother and little Mariko would be returned safely, but they were gone. There was not a single trace of them on the entire island. It had also been brought to Fuzen's attention that one of the boats had been stollen from the docks. He did not have to have the analytical mind of a rocket scientist to know exactly what had happened. "She thinks she is clever. Running away from me and taking my child with her." He said to his right hand advisor, Master Kabal, who was rather livid and discouraged by the news himself. "She does not realize that she has just made the biggest mistake of her life. Do not send my men after her. I will find them both myself." Master Kabal had known this man since the day he was born. Raised and trained him as his very own son. It was not until the day that Fuzen proved himself to be the most powerful that he realized he could no longer be a mentor to him, but someone that could keep him on the straight and narrow from the side line view. And during the years that he had known him, for Fuzen to state that he was going after someone himself could only mean one thing. It was not going to be a happy ending. "There is no telling where she has gone, or where she has taken the child. For all we know, they could be headed to Fiji or some other foreign country we've never heard of." Said Master Kabal. "You are wrong." Fuzen had replied in protest. "There is only one place that worthless cunt CAN go. Home." ... Umehara Kusunoki, the mother of Mariko Kasan had successfully escaped the island of Azulon and had started life anew in the city of Kasaihana. Since she had left with almost nothing to her name, it was rather difficult finding shelter for herself and her daughter, but with the help of several single mother committees within the city, they were able to settle into a small previously owned home in District 1. For five full months, Umehara felt privileged to enjoy the company of her daughter without having to worry about the child's psychotic father. And during those five months, she was absolutely convinced that her daughter would have the life that she wanted for her. A perfectly normal life fit for a perfectly normal girl. But oh, how wrong she was! On a cold night when both Umehara and her baby girl were sound asleep, the security alarm suddenly rang throughout the house, indicating that an intruder had somehow gotten in. Thinking that it was another street punk looking to rob her home, Umehara was already stalking through the house with a wooden baseball bat prepared to knock the head off of anything moving. The very second she saw a shift of movement, she swung with all of her might, hoping to hear a loud crack confirming that she'd taken out the intruder. However, much to her surprise, instead of fracturing the intruder's skull like she had been hoping, a hand reached out from the shadows and stopped the bat midswing. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Umehara, you know you will have to do so much better than that." A deep, familiar voice spoke from the darkness of the house. And that was when Umehara realized exactly who had broken into her house. She fled as fast as she could, grabbed baby Mariko and left the house in her old vintage Chevy, high-tailing it as far away from District 1 as she possibly could with the little gas she had left. With no particular place in mind, she just drove and drove and drove until the urban landscape of District 1 turned into flat, barren countryside. Her desperation to get away from Fuzen led her to the discovery of what looked like some kind of abandoned plant located in the boonies several miles outside the border of District 1. By then, the Chevy had begun to sputter and jerk harshly in indication that it was running off of its last few drops of gasoline. Finally, the poor car gave in to its end, leaving the frantic mother and her baby stranded on the side of the road not too far away from the plant. Umehara held baby Mariko to her chest for what felt like several hours, thinking that staying in the car would be safer than wandering around the boonies at night, but when she looked up in the rearview mirror, she spotted a figure stalking toward her car in the distance. Knowing that Fuzen was right back on her trail, she threw herself out of the car and took off for the plant with Mariko still in her arms. The doors of the main building were locked, but after slamming a rock into the old rusted lock a few times, Umehara was able to get inside. Although the plant had been abandoned almost a decade ago, there was still plenty of tech and machinery left from the previous workers. Old notes, computers, and strange mechanisms that Umehara never could have imagined appeared left and right as she ran through several rooms and hallways. It was not long before Fuzen reached the plant and came to the firm decision that it was time to end the foolish game of cat and mouse. "Fine, Umehara." He said. "If you do not want the child to be mine, then I will simply end you both." And set a massive fire using his pyrocreation to consume the entire plant. He was gone in the blink of an eye after that, leaving just in time before a massive explosion on an almost nuclear level lit up the entire night sky. The explosion was on the news for months. Sources could not determine its causes but knew that the radioactive effects would be deadly if they were not handled. Authorities searched what was left of the plant after the fires had been put out but could not find a single source of life. Several weeks after the explosion, a happily married couple - Argis and Victoria Lannister- were enjoying each other's company in the comfort of their own home in District 2. With their 1-year-old son, Zak Lannister soundly asleep in his crib, they were prepared to relax and enjoy movie night on the couch when suddenly their door bell rang. Victoria went to answer the door and was horrified when she opened it to see a woman who looked like she had been through hell, covered in awful burns that left her bald, hardly any skin left to cover essential tissues and muscles, and her clothing barely hanging onto her body. It was amazing that she was still standing, but Victoria could see that she was just barely hanging on to dear life. "Please....please take care of my baby." Umehara said in a hoarse, dying voice and handed Victoria a small infant wrapped in wet cloth before collapsing to the ground. The baby, unlike her mother, had not been touched by the plant explosion. At least not externally. However, what no one would know for years was that the radiation from the explosion would create many deadly complications to the child internally. I.e. her nanomachines. Umehara was rushed to a hospital where she had been placed under intensive care for several hours. But her injuries had proven to be much more severe than the doctors thought and after those several hours, she finally passed away. The baby Mariko was renamed Rima Lannister after her adopted mother and father due to the fact that they did not know the name her biological father had given her. She was brought up under their care along with her older brother, Zak Lannister, who seemed happy to have a little sister to add to the family. Growing up with her biological mother's light brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin, it was tough going through elementary and middle school with other children asking her why she looked nothing like her brother or her parents. Rima was unaware of her adoption or the tragic death of her mother and therefore, felt alone for many years wondering if she was truly a Lannister. Argis and Victoria continued to convince her that she belonged to them while keeping the story of how she had been brought to them a secret, leaving her in the dark to feel as though...she didn't truly belong. Feeling as though an essential part of her life story was being kept from her. Because of this, she adopted a shy and introverted personality like no one else would accept her because she would never accept herself unless she knew who she truly was. What she did not know was that as the years went by, a forbidden part of her had begun to form like a cancer. A dual personality created by the effects of the rewired nanomachines, who quickly became the little girl that Fuzen Kasan had hoped to mold and shape. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Reflexes *The User's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection, this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midar, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats. They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. *Peak Human Sensory System *The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection, meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. 'Roleplay Selection' * Ark 18 Episode 13: Dragons Braiding Hair * Ark 18 Episode 32: Enter the final battle The Power of Crator Unleashed * Ark 18 Episode 33: A heroes Breaking Point ! * Ark 18 Episode 34: Without Destruction * Ark 19 Episode 2: The Ressurection * Ark 22 Episode 1: A Dragon in the land of Wolves * Ark 22 Episode 2: Humility * Ark 22 Episode 5: Not Your Average Night at Puss n' Boots * Ark 22 Episode 9: Black out Iced Sharks part 1 * Ark 22 Episode 18: The Wrong Place * Ark 22 Episode 28: Club's On Fire * Ark 22 Episode 32: Halt and Catch Fire * Ark 22 Episode 33: War Never Changes part 2 * Ark 22 Episode 37: The Final Conflict * Ark 23 Episode 12: The Fire's Burn A Week to Live * Ark 23 Episode 32: A True Warrior's Heart...A Celebration of Fists 'APPROVED BY' 'Approved by: Chairmen Tasanagi '